A Hunter X Hunter Fanfiction Story : Badboy VS Goodguy
by Ai-Ryuusa
Summary: Kurapika dan Hisoka di dunia nyata ? Hmmm... tidak mungkin ? Coba pikirkan lagi ... Apa yang terjadi jika mereka benar-benar ada di dunia nyata, coba pikirkan bagaimana jika beberapa teman-teman kalian memiliki sifat yang sama seperti mereka ... Akankah kalian jatuh cinta pada mereka ? :) R&R Please, Thanks before... :D


**BADBOY VS GOODGUY**

**Summary :**

Kurapika dan Hisoka di dunia nyata ? Hmmm... tidak mungkin ? Coba pikirkan lagi ... Apa yang terjadi jika mereka benar-benar ada di dunia nyata, maksudku coba pikirkan bagaimana jika beberapa teman-teman kalian memiliki sifat yang sama seperti mereka ...

Akankah kalian jatuh cinta pada mereka ?  
Seperti apa rasanya bila kalian jatuh cinta pada mereka berdua dan harus memilih salah satu di antara mereka ?

Check This Out, Minna-san ...  
R&R please ... *puppy eyes

**A Hunter X Hunter Fanfiction Story**

**Badboy VS Goodguy**

**Chapter 1 : First Sight (Henka Boy)**

**By : Ai-Ryuusa**

**Disclaimer :**

I hope that I'm the owner of Hunter X Hunter...

But REMEMBER that Hunter X Hunter's owned by **YOSHIHIRO TOGASHI** (forever) XDD

**Rated :** T+

**Genre :**

Friendship / Romance

**Chara :**  
- Marinia Griffine (OC)  
- Valerie Claire (OC)  
- Kurapika Kuruta as Neo Ferdinand  
- Hisoka as Jeremy Zictar

**Warning !**  
- School AU ...  
- Ingat yah, setting tempat di story ini seakan-akan di dunia nyata... XD  
- Rawan cerita yang membingungkan, karena tokoh utama (Kurapika & Hisoka) berubah nama (?) untuk itu silahkan baca dan di-ingat nama mereka di daftar chara yah ...  
- Fanfic Story Ai yang kali ini memang agak **berbeda** dari Fanfic yang biasanya, jadi hati-hati bingung yah ... :P

Okay... Let's start it ...

**~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 1 : FIRST SIGHT (HENKA BOY) ~~~~~~~~~~**

Mungkin setiap orang akan mempunyai deskripsi berbeda tentang "cowok", misalnya : tampan, tinggi, berbadan kekar dan banyak hal lagi... Tapi ... Buatku hanya ada 1 pendeskripsian yang tepat mengenai cowok.

Menurutku, cowok itu tidak harus tampan, dia juga tak harus berbadan kekar dan bertubuh tinggi. Aku memang tak mementingkan hal yang bersifat fisik. Yah, minimal cowok itu harus kalem, tenang, berpengetahuan luas, memiliki tutur kata yang halus dan tajam, tidak banyak bicara tapi perhatian, tegas, menyukai musik, pandai dan cerdas...

Wait !

Sepertinya, semua ciri-ciri yang kusebut tadi adalah ciri-ciri dari salah satu Chara dari Anime Hunter X Hunter (HXH) yah...

Well...

Memang itu semua ciri-ciri dari Kurapika Kuruta.  
Kenapa Kurapika ? Buatku Kurapika adalah tipe cowok menarik karena sifat kalem dan tingkat kecerdasan serta pengetahuannya yang luas itu sangat jarang dimiliki oleh cowok di dunia nyata.

Hehe...

Selain itu, ada satu lagi yang membuat aku sangat menyukai Chara Anime yang satu ini, yaitu sikap lemah lembutnya dan juga wajah 'cantiknya' yang memang menjadi ciri khas dari cowok Bishounen. Meskipun memang tadinya buatku penampilan fisik itu berada di nomor ke-sekian, tapi aku sama sekali tak memungkiri bahwa hal ini juga penting, lho...

Pokoknya, hanya 'cowok' yang memenuhi semua kriteria di atas-lah yang akan benar-benar menjadi sosok 'cowok' di mataku. Aneh ? Memang itulah yang selalu dikatakan oleh semua temanku.

"Sudah aku bilang ! Kamu nggak akan mungkin menemukan cowok dengan kriteria seperti itu !" ucap sahabatku dengan jengkel.

"Pasti ada, Val ! Di dunia yang begini luas, pasti ada sosok cowok yang mendekati kriteria Kurapika-ku !" jawabku dengan yakin.

"Itu terlalu sempurna. Selama aku hidup di dunia ini, nggak ada satupun teman-teman cowokku yang memiliki kriteria-kriteria seperti itu ! Wajah 'cantik', kalem, tutur katanya halus, nggak banyak bicara tapi perhatian. Yang benar saja ! Kau yakin itu semua karakter cowok ? Maksudku kalau benar ada tipe cowok seperti itu, dia itu nggak layak disebut sebagai cowok ! Dia pasti akan lebih kelihatan seperti seorang cewek !" Valerie menjawab sambil tertawa dengan menutupi mulutnya.

"Maksudmu dia lebih kelihatan seperti cowok yang punya kelainan psikis? Itu namanya Cowok Bishounen ! Bukan cowok aneh yang berdandan seperti cewek ! " ucapku membela diri.

Valerie hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat ke-keras kepala-anku.

"Marine.. Marine... Sayang sekali yah. Padahal ada beberapa teman cowokku yang tertarik sama kamu lho... Tapi mereka malah mengurungkan niat mereka mendekatimu setelah mengetahui kriteria cowok yang kamu inginkan. Kalau begini terus, kamu nggak akan bisa mendapat pacar seumur hidupmu ! Lagipula seandainya memang ada cowok seperti itu, kamu pasti akan cepat bosan !" Valerie kecewa. Dia memang mencoba menjodohkan aku dengan beberapa teman cowoknya, tapi selalu saja aku tolak mentah-mentah. Alasannya, karena mereka tidak seperti Kurapika. Sifat mereka keras, dengan gaya bicara yang kurang tertata dan yang utama mereka tidak bisa bersikap tenang / kalem.

"Aku nggak butuh pacar, Val. Aku butuh orang yang bisa menemaniku seumur hidup. Pacaran itu hanya untuk senang-senang dan main-main saja." jawabku lagi. "Lalu kamu bilang ,aku akan cepat bosan dengan tipe cowok seperti itu ? Nggak mungkin aku bosan dengan cowok pendamping hidupku kelak... " lanjutku sambil tersenyum.

"Hu...uh... Keras kepala … Pokoknya, ingat ya, Mar... Cowok dan cewek itu diciptakan untuk saling melengkapi. Itulah kenapa para cowok diciptakan dengan sifat yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan para cewek. Nah, seperti sebuah magnet. Selalu ada kutub Utara dan Selatan. Mereka hanya bisa bersatu saat ada 2 kutub yang saling berbeda dan sifatnya selalu bertolak belakang. Jika sebuah magnet memiliki kutub yang sama, maka 2 kutub itu akan saling terlontar ke arah yang berlawanan. Itu membuktikan bahwa cowok dan cewek yang memiliki sifat yang sama tidak akan bisa bersatu. Kau mengerti ?" jelas Valerie.

"Itu nggak membuktikan apapun, Val. Mana pakai penjelasan magnet segala lagi.." jawabku sambil menggembungkan pipiku.

"Valley ! Ayo makan siang ! Aku yang traktir deh !" seru seorang cowok berambut hitam pendek dengan tubuh kira-kira setinggi 180-an cm, wajahnya cukup tampan kupikir. Yah , bila digambarkan dalam tokoh Anime mirip dengan Shalnark ,salah anggota dari Genei Ryodan.

"Eh, sudah dulu yah obrolannya.. Sepertinya Gary sudah selesai kuliah..." bisik Valerie padaku, kemudian melihat kepada cowok itu dan melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Cowok baru lagi ?" tanyaku pada Valerie. Seingatku, baru dua hari lalu dia putus dengan pacar lamanya dan sekarang dia sudah mendapat pacar baru. Gary, anak kelas sebelah, cukup terkenal di Fakultas karena kemahirannya bermain basket.

"Hehe..." Valerie hanya tersenyum renyah, sementara secara tiba-tiba Gary sudah berdiri dan berada di depan tempat duduk kami.

"Oh, kamu... Kamu teman Val yang kemarin. Siapa namamu ? Aku lupa.. " sapa Gary singkat.

"Ck... Dasar cowok aneh yang nggak elegan. Masa nggak ingat namaku ? Padahal kita sering ketemu kan..." batinku. "Marine... Namaku Marine.." jawabku ketus, membuat Gary merasa tidak enak.

"Marine.. Ok.. Sorry ,aku lupa.." jawab Gary sambil tertawa kecil. "Mau ikut makan siang, nggak ?"

"Nggak... Nggak perlu, deh. Thanks. Kalian pergi saja berdua." jawabku sambil beranjak dari tempat dudukku. "Aku mau ke kelas lagi, ada kuliah sebentar lagi. Bye !" Aku pun mulai berlalu dari mereka berdua. Dan sekilas aku bisa melihat Val menggelengkan kepalanya, sementara Gary masih bingung dengan sikapku.

"Dasar cowok nggak peka. Apa dia nggak sadar sudah membuatku tersinggung ! Lupa namaku, padahal aku sering membantunya mengerjakan Paper. Huh... Dan dia cuma bilang 'sorry' ? Cowok itu sama, menyebalkan ! Beda sekali dengan Kurapika..." gumamku kesal.

Aku terus berjalan menuju ruang kelasku yang ada di lantai 2. Di tengah perjalanan ,aku mengambil MP3-ku, memasang earphone ,dan mendengarkan soundtrack dari HXH, Hotaru-Firefly. Aku mulai berjalan lagi. Keadaan terasa begitu tenang ,aku pun sampai di depan ruang kelasku. Dan kudengar seseorang memanggilku. Aku melepas earphone yang terpasang di telinga kanan-ku dan menoleh ke arah orang itu.

"Kakak … Kak Marine dari semester V kelas C, kan ?" tegur seorang mahasiswi, tubuhnya mungil, wajahnya manis ,dan mata besarnya yang bundar, semakin membuatnya semakin terlihat cute. Mungkin kalau dihubungkan dengan karakter anime ,mirip sekali dengan tokoh Neon Nostrad dari Anime Hunter X Hunter.

"Ya.. Aku Marine, dari kelas V / C. Kenapa yah ?" jawabku singkat.

"Ini buat Kakak !" ucapnya sambil menyerahkan selembar surat. "Aku disuruh menyerahkan ini pada Kakak." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Oh, kalau begitu thanks yah.." Aku berterima kasih sambil tersenyum balik.

"Sama-sama, Kakak datang yah." Dia tersenyum lagi, lalu kembali masuk ke kelasnya.

Aku memasuki ruang kelasku yang terasa sangat sunyi dan sepi. Harus aku akui, aku memang gadis yang aneh. Dari segi fisik, aku menilai bahwa tidak ada yang menonjol dari diriku, wajahku tidak cantik, tapi aku juga tidak jelek, tinggi badanku hanya sekitar 163 cm, tidak tinggi tapi juga tidak pendek, sedangkan bila dinilai dari segi penampilan, aku menyukai pakaian dengan trend fashion feminin yang chic dan simple, tapi... aku benci ber-make up... Aku menyukai diriku yang apa adanya, tampil sederhana dengan wajah naturalku yang asli. Well, sejauh ini semuanya terasa biasa-biasa saja. Namun syukurlah disamping diriku yang biasa-biasa itu ,ada satu hal yang menonjol dariku yakni prestasi akademisku. Yah, bagi sebagian cowok, aku dinilai sebagai cewek yang pintar tapi menyebalkan dan membosankan. Setidaknya itu yang dikatakan oleh teman-teman cowok Valerie.

Seperti biasa, aku menyalakan lampu di ruang kelas sebelum duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan. Aku duduk di kursi paling depan dengan posisi yang berhadapan dengan meja dosen pengajar. Sambil menunggu jam kuliah selanjutnya, dengan rasa penasaran aku membuka surat yang baru saja kudapatkan. Aku mengerutkan dahiku, selagi membaca surat itu.

"Hu..uh... Jadi undangan untuk seleksi lomba karya ilmiah.. Aku sama sekali nggak berminat mengikuti hal semacam ini." gumamku pelan sambil kembali melipat kertas itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas-ku. "Daripada mengikuti acara semacam itu, lebih baik aku fokus belajar agar studi-ku bisa cepat selesai." Kali ini aku berkata sambil berdiri dan meregangkan badanku, kemudian duduk kembali sambil membaca buku catatan kuliahku dengan tenang.

Tap... Tap...

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki memasuki ruangan. Sekilas aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah orang itu. Seorang cowok menggunakan kemeja kotak-kotak dan celana jeans longgar. Dia juga membawa tas ransel Medium Size. Aku tak terlalu memperhatikan wajahnya, yang jelas dia memakai kacamata dengan potongan rambut hitam yang agak panjang .

Setelah aku benar-benar yakin bahwa orang itu bukan dosen pengajar di kelasku, aku kembali membaca buku catatan kuliahku.

"Hei, kamu anak kelas C ?" Cowok itu melayangkan pertanyaan singkat padaku.  
Aku menoleh ke arah cowok itu."He..em." Jawabku singkat sambil menganggukan kepalaku.  
"Kamu juga ikut kuliah tambahan toh.." tanya-nya lagi.  
"Mmm... ya..." sambutku dengan nada datar.  
"Kelasnya belum mulai nih... Masih lama, sekitar 10 menit lagi.." Cowok itu berbicara sendiri, sambil melihat jam tangannya. Sedangkan aku hanya mendengarkan dia bergumam, sambil kembali membaca catatanku.

Aku tahu anak itu... Uhm... maksudku cowok itu. Dia mahasiswa dari kelas sebelah, sekelas dengan Gary, pacar Vallerie. Aku tak tahu banyak sih soal dia. Yang kutahu, panggilannya Jeremy. Dia aktif dalam mengikuti acara-acara organisasi internal di fakultas. Cowok yang cukup menarik menurutku, tapi sikapnya yang angin-anginan dan suka berbohong tanpa jelas maksudnya itu membuatku benar-benar illfeel padanya.

"Huh... Jika nen itu ada di dunia ini, tipe nen anak ini pasti Henka... Persis dengan Hisoka, tokoh antagonis yang nggak begitu kusukai dalam Anime Hunter X Hunter..." gumamku pelan sambil melihatnya sekilas.

" ! " Jeremy menoleh ke arahku. Aku tersentak.

" Apa lihat-lihat ? Kamu suka aku ya ? " ucap cowok itu secara spontan dan blak-blakan sambil tersenyum jahil.

" Heh ?! Enak aja ! Siapa yang suka kamu ? Baka ! " jawabku sambil membuang muka.

" Ckckck... Serius banget sih kamu, Marine... Aku tahu kamu itu pintar, tapi jangan semua hal dianggap serius seperti materi kuliah dong... Aku cuma bercanda kan... Khu khu khu..." Cowok itu tiba-tiba berdiri di depanku. Dia tertawa lepas sambil memegangi perutnya.

" Cowok gila ! " seruku jengkel. Aku berdiri lalu memukul bahu kanannya dengan buku di tanganku.

" Awh... Eh ?! Sudah dong ! Sakit ! " Jeremy berlari keluar kelas sambil mengaduh kesakitan.

" Makanya lain kali jangan aneh-aneh deh ! " Aku tersenyum puas lalu duduk kembali.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Dosen pengajar pun datang, diikuti mahasiswa-mahasiswa lainnya. Aku melihat Jeremy kembali memasuki kelas. Seperti tak terjadi apa-apa, dia berjalan melewatiku dengan santai lalu mengambil kursi di barisan kedua.

"Huh... Dasar cowok aneh yang nggak jelas !" gumamku pelan.

**To be continued XD**

**A/N :**

Moshi-moshi, Minna-san …

Arigatou sudah membaca Fanfic ini yah … :D

Khusus untuk fanfic ini Ai terinspirasi dari dunia nyata lho (Terinspirasi ,bukan kisah nyata / pengalaman Author XD) …

Sebagai seorang anime lovers, Ai rasa wajar kalau kita mencari sosok cowok yang mirip dengan tokoh anime yang kita idolakan... Ya nggak ? XD

Nah, inspirasinya dari sana …

XD

Karena Ai sangat suka dengan tokoh Kurapika Kuruta , akhirnya jadilah fanfic aneh(?) semacam ini XD

Kisahnya tentang seorang cewek yang mencari sosok Kurapika di dunia nyata …

(Meski tokoh Kurapika – Neo, baru muncul di Chapter 2)

Ai nggak tahu dengan pendapat Minna-san sekalian, tapi kok kalau semakin dibaca menurut Ai tokoh Jeremy ini lebih mirip dengan Killua dibandingkan dengan Hisoka yah ?

:P

Mungkin harusnya dari awal Ai buat Jeremy ini Killua kali yah ?

XDD

*dihajar Killua FC

Berhubung ini Fanfic Hisoka(?) pertama yang Ai buat, jadi pasti banyak OOC dari Hisoka …

Gomen ne, Hisoka FC … XD

Yah, apapun yang Minna-san pikirkan, Ai harap kalian menikmati Fanfic ini...

Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu …

Nantikan Chapter 2 yah …

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak(?) Minna-san yag sudah membaca Fanfic ini dengan memberi Review, Review yang baik atau buruk akan Ai terima, apalagi kalau Minna-san memberi kritik & saran, Ai malah lebih berterima kasih lagi … XD

Jaa Nee ! :D

Salam hangat,

Ai_Ryuusa


End file.
